E.g. for video applications fast digital multipliers with high resolution are required. But a higher resolution results in more partial products to be calculated internally. The Booth-Mc Sorley algorithm can be used in order to reduce the required number of such partial products. This algorithm is disclosed in O. L. MAC SORLEY, `High-Speed Arithmetic in Binary Computers`, Proceedings of the IRE, January 1961, Vol. 49, Pages 67-91. This algorithm can be combined with a diagonal propagation of the carry from one partial product to the other, allowing all the sums on a line to be calculated simultaneously. But the reachable multiplication time is not short enough.